


Send It Out Tonight

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 3, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Karen lets those three little words slip...in the middle of a fight





	Send It Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/gifts).



> From tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP getting in a fight and one of them yelling that they love the other one (for the first time) and then it gets really quiet.

Karen sighed as she closed the door behind her. Since Matt was in costume, he had to go home his usual way. She had intended to walk to his place from the church, but he had insisted she take a cab. She took her jacket off and hung it and her purse up and braced herself for the coming argument.

Matt had gotten a surprise when he had stopped by the convent on his way home tonight. It had been a pretty easy night, injury-wise, but he hadn’t seen Maggie for a few days, and she had mentioned wanting to check how the last injury she had patched up on his chest was healing. He had not expected Maggie to have an assistant. Let alone that the assistant was his girlfriend.

Matt had already changed into his sweats, and was standing at the sink, sipping a glass of water.

Karen leaned against the couch, waiting for him to finish his drink. 

“What if someone had followed you there?”

“They’d assume I was taking confession?” Karen responded, not intending for her answer to sound like a question.

“At 1:00 in the morning?”

“Do you seriously think I’m not careful?”

“I don’t know Karen, this seems way too risky”

“Matt, it’s not like I’m going to go over every time you need to be patched up. The whole point of this is if it’s something minor, you can come directly to me if you want.”

“Karen, I don’t expect you to play nurse just because you’re my girlfriend. That’s not-“

“Jesus Matt, I love you, I want to be able to help if I can.”

Karen froze the minute the words were out of her mouth. They had only been together three weeks; they hadn’t gotten around to saying those particular words to each other yet. And she just let them slip in the middle of an argument. 

Matt had also gone completely still. The silence was excruciating. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, and she kept her eyes firmly planted on the floor; she didn’t dare look at Matt. Of everything she could have said, why did that have to come out? It had only been three damn weeks, of course he wouldn’t have a response. This was humiliating. 

“Shit,” she whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. She finally glanced at Matt who was looking at her, his head tilted in what she had dubbed his “curious puppy” pose.

“I’m sorry, Matt, you can forget I said that” she looked down again, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, looking up in surprise as she heard Matt crossing the room to stand in front of her.

“Why would I want to forget it?”, he asked, reaching out to weave his fingers through hers.

Karen shook her head. “I don’t want things to be weird between us now.”

Matt frowned. “Why would things be weird?”

Karen bit her lip, not entirely sure how she should answer that question. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Matt beat her to it.

“Wait a minute. God, Karen, will things be weird because you think I don’t love you back?”

Karen looked down at the floor again, trying to think of how to respond, only to have Matt’s hands on either side of her face, and before she knew what was happening his mouth was crushing hers.

“I love you”, Matt said softly as they came up for air.

Karen felt tears in her eyes again. “You do?” she whispered.

Matt touched his forehead to hers. 

“More than anything”

She smiled. “Me too”, she said and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her.

Karen pulled back after a minute so she could look at him.

“Listen Matt, I’m sorry I didn’t talk it over with you beforehand. That was stupid of me, and I promise I’ll never do something like that again without talking to you about it first. I guess I was worried you would say no. But please know that I am not trying to replace Maggie. I just want you to be able to come to me if you want to. Maggie thought it was a good idea, and she assumed you knew. So please don’t be mad at her. Just me.”

Matt smiled, and squeezed her hand. “I’m finding that staying mad at you for long is pretty impossible.” He told her. “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did, you just took me by surprise. I overreacted. And I guess there’s still a part of me that wants to keep you away from all of that; not that I think you can’t handle it. Not at all.”, he kissed her forehead. “It’s just that it’s dangerous. And I always want you to be safe. But I have to admit, the idea of having you patch me up is growing on me.”

Karen smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Yes”, he said and kissed her forehead. 

“Maggie says I’m a natural at giving stitches. I’m practicing on oranges.”

Matt laughed. “I’ll make sure and get a gash the next time I go out to give you more practice.”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“What? You just said you’re still practicing. And I am a much tougher patient than an orange.”

Karen rolled her eyes as she laughed and circled her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss. 

“I have no doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Winter Song" by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson.


End file.
